Cyclopropene compounds are widely used to advantageously control the effects of ethylene in plants to delay ripening and senescence, for example to extend the shelf life of harvested products. Due to the inherent volatility of cyclopropene compounds and their potential to undergo oxidation, these compounds cannot be stored in the gaseous state for long periods of time. Additionally, some cyclopropenes, such as 1-methylcyclopropene (1-MCP) gas, are flammable and pose a risk for explosion when compressed. The difficulty of storing and handling 1-MCP limits its usefulness.